


Escape (The Irish Coffee Song)

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on a break when Kurt reads a personal ad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape (The Irish Coffee Song)

_Read to the tune of "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)"_

I was tired of my sweetheart, we'd been together too long.  
Like a worn-out recording, of his favorite Katy Perry song.  
So like Ross and Rachel, we took a break from the strife,  
And while he crashed at Sam's place, I read an ad that brought me back to life.

"If you like Irish Coffee, and prefer snow over rain,  
If you're tired of trying to do it all, but don't want to complain.  
If you like making love at midnight, 'neath a canopy of silk and crepe,  
I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape."

I hardly thought about my sweetheart, I know that sounds kind of mean.  
But we had made a deal to try it, try to break out of our routine.  
So I clicked on the button, wrote my own personal ad.  
And though it wasn't my best work, I thought it wasn't half-bad.

"Yes I like Irish Coffee, and prefer snow over rain.  
I want a man I can relax with, I need a vacation from my brain.  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
At the aquarium in Central Park, we can plan our escape."

So I waited with high hopes, as he walked in the place.  
I knew his smile in an instant, I knew each curl framing his face.  
It was my own lovely sweetheart, and he said, "oh, it's you."  
And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew."

"That you liked Irish Coffee, and prefer snow over rain.  
That you're tired of trying to do it all, that you needed to complain.  
That you like making love at midnight, 'neath a canopy of silk and crepe,  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me and escape."

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack for getting this song stuck in my head ("Escape (The Piña Colada Song)" by Rupert Holmes).


End file.
